


Drunk Admissions

by Oragami



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oragami/pseuds/Oragami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets drunk, and admits he has feelings for Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Admissions

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt “Drunk!Sam finally admits to having a thing for Gabriel.” Combined with “Never have I ever/Truth or Dare/any similar game involving Gabriel, Sam, Dean and Castiel, where the questions unwittingly out Gabriel/Sam and Dean/Castiel. Neither pair knew about the other before the game. “. Except Sam and Gabe know about Dean and Cas, but noone knows Sam has the hots for Gabriel.

“So for those of you that haven’t played before,” Dean said, glancing over at his angel “the rules are as follows. When it’s your turn, you ask someone Truth or Dare. If the person says Truth, you ask them a question and they have to answer truthfully. If they say Dare, you come up with something for them to do. If they don’t answer or are obviously lying, or refuse to do the dare, they take two shots of the whiskey. Any questions?”

               “What exactly is the point of this Dean?” Castiel asked.

               “There is no point Cas. It’s just for fun.” Dean chuckled.

               “I get to go first! I get to go first!” Gabriel said, bouncing up and down from his spot.

               “Alright then, don’t get your panties in a wad.” Dean said, tossing an evil look Gabriel’s way.

               “Well then, let’s see. Dean, truth or dare?” he asked, turning towards him.

               “Truth.” Dean replied.

Gabriel leaned forward. "Do you currently have a man-criush on my little brother?"

               Without even answering, Dean filled up the shot glass twice and down the whiskey. “I’m not even going to answer that.”

               “Seems like you just admitted that you have Dean.” Sam said, laughing at his brother.

               Dean gave Sam his own version of the bitch-face. “Your turn Sam, truth or dare.”

               “Despite my better judgment, I will pick dare.” Sam said.

               “Then I dare you to go outside, strip down to your boxers, and do the chicken dance.”

               “That’s it? That’s easy!” Sam replied, standing up. He walked towards the front door of the house, the rest of the group following. He stripped down on the porch, piling his clothes in chair. He walked a few feet off the porch and started to dance. Dean and Gabriel were laughing, while Castiel was just standing there looking confused. When he was done dancing, he walked back up on the porch and put his clothes back on. When they got back to their spots in the living room, Sam spoke up. “If that’s the worst you’ve got, you’re losing your touch.”

               “I’m saving the good stuff for later. “ Dean said back.

               “Cas, truth or dare?”

               “I pick truth Sam.” Castiel said.

               “Cas, is it true that you have always had the hots for my brother?”

               “What do you mean by ‘the hots’?” Castiel asked, his head tilting a little to the side.

               “Attracted to, have a thing for, things he’s cute, that sort of thing.”

               “Well, um…” Castiel hesitated. “I guess I have. “

               “Awww, that’s so cute!” Gabriel gushed. “Your turn to ask someone little bro.”

               The game kept on going innocently enough for a while. Eventually Sam and Dean were getting a bit drunk because there were a few things they did not want to do (such as act out scenes of a chick flick movie), and Dean flat-out refused to tell the more ‘intimate details’ of him and Castiel’s relationship (it was Gabriel who had asked that one.). Even Gabriel was getting drunk, although he had to drink an entire bottle to every two shots Sam and Dean had to drink since a shot was nothing to him. Castiel was the only completely sober one of the bunch.

               “So Sammy, truth or dare?” Gabriel asked the younger Winchester.

               “I pick, I um…I pick truth!” Sam said, sounding more than a bit inebriated.

               Gabriel already had an idea as to what the answer to this question would be, so he asked it, just to be sure. “Is it true Sam that you are secretly attracted to me?”

               Sam’s eyes got really wide when he heard Gabriel say that. “Wha? How did you know that?”

               “You’re broadcasting it loud and clear kiddo. Kinda hard for anyone to _not_ know that you are. But you didn’t answer the question. Are. You. Attracted. To. Me.” Gabriel asked, laying a hand on Sam’s shoulder.

               “Is it so bad that I am?” Sam said, looking at Gabriel, his eyes crossing.

               It was at that moment that Dean decided to fall over into Castiel’s lap, apparently fast asleep. Castiel picked him up, carrying him to the room they were sharing, while Sam and Gabriel stayed in the living room. They just stared at each other for a minute before either of them said anything.

               “Why didn’t you say anything before Sam?” Gabriel asked.

               “I guess I was afraid you’d think I was weird, or I dunno,” said Sam babbled. “fly off and never come back.”

               “As much as your brother might irritate me sometimes, I kinda like sticking around you.” Gabriel replied. He reached out with one of his hands, holding on to one of Sam’s.

               “Really? Now why didn’t you tell me?” Sam asked.

               “For pretty much the same reason you didn’t tell me.”

               When Dean and Castiel went downstairs for breakfast, they passed through the living room. Sam and Gabriel were snuggled up on the couch. Gabriel opened his eyes, and looked at Dean with a look that said _“If you start anything about this, I will end you.”_


End file.
